changeling
by TheShadowMirror
Summary: a changeling is immune to the mind controlling effects of Queen Chrysalis. he escapes and sets off to make a new identity.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey this is my first posted fanfiction, it was supposed to be a long one shot, but I think ill make it a bit longer paced. end i own no one,(except one one's in future chapters, i don't own MLP, Hasbro does.) A/N

I had many distinguishing features, I was small, I had electric blue eyes instead of the normal acid green, and I could talk. Not a very big feature, I know, but let's say I'm a changeling, little things like that are suddenly a very big deal. Another not-quite-so-small thing is that I have the powers of an alicorn, even though I'm male. That's not even the good part. The good part is that my strength, speed, magic, and intelligence are multiplied tenfold with music. Naturally I'm carrying an iPod with me at all times, but the one time I'm not listening to it, I get surrounded by queen chrysalis's guards. I, very stupidly, yelled at the top of my lungs to get the f*** out of my way. Hey, I'm not too good with my low smarts. But anyway, I got hauled to her throne, apparently she didn't like how I could override her will with my own, something she does in war and for problematic changelings, or that I could eventually override others will with enough practice, or that I didn't need her to get something to eat, I had been 'born' differently. And being the only one experimented on doesn't really help with the talking to other people without utterly destroying them when I didn't get want I wanted. This is saved for information, deadly hunger or thirst, and the occasional pop tart box. But to get back on topic, she wanted to have me locked up to where I would HAVE TO depend on her for my next meal. I chose the option of escape, because no one wants to have to deal with an angry Chrysalis, and I would have an angry one to start with. While running from the guards, I transformed my eyes to the acid green of the normal changelings, and ran to the feeding grounds. Hoping to lose my tails in the confusion of the crowd, a ran to the far wall, ducked down, and traveled along the wall for a while, then stood up and calmly walked over to the closest feeding station. As the love became physical, I drank it up, feeling the guilt of stealing the love of another pony. Tasting the taint of taking something pure. Wanting someone to love me, not for food, but for the joy of sharing love with another. When I was sure they lost me, I got out of the feeding booth, and walked away from the feeding station and feeding grounds. Out, I hurried to my chamber, hoping they hadn't ransacked it already. So of course the room is trashed, the one thing that seemed to be in place was the picture I 'bolted' to the wall. It was a panel and a safe. the picture was the first time I meet Chrysalis. She had a guard take the picture of her and me together, smiling. Underneath it said "to my special changeling". On the back I wrote "be wary of who you trust, you may end up in pain". I took it down, got all the bits I had saved up, and a picture I had drawn of a pony the wasn't real, yet. I pushed the panel, and at the last second, took the picture, stuffed it in the little pocket of my pack, and pushed the panel again. As it shut, I slipped through, and turned on the light. Inside, I had an assortment of different items. Cloaks, food, a generator, chargers for iPods, blankets, multiple iPods, bottles, tents, sleeping bags, and a cart. I loaded all my things up, and headed towards a far off light.

A/N so yea, be constructively harsh, not point out every single mistake, i left some in because I believe it helps the story and my computer is special with words. end A/N


	2. Chapter 2

A/N its an update! I'm going to try to space these out and update every weekend, but it may be longer, I'm getting more and more stuff to do around the house with sickness and school work or if I don't have a chapter ready yet. END A/N

Outside was a newer feature to my small world, having never gone out into the snow-capped mountains, only standing at the edge of the opening, disguising it so no pony could just enter and take or destroy my stockpile. I stepped out into snow for the first time in my life, feeling the coldness, the wetness, and the crunchiness. Walking at the edge, I saw my hoof prints were being left in the snow. Disappointed that my leaving could be tracked, I went back to my cart, having left it at the entrance to the cave. Once there, I saw an air patrol fly by, unafraid of them seeing me, having gone back inside the cave, now exploring. Inside, I found tunnels that lead to places of importance, and places marked as escape routes. Intrigued, I walked back slowly to my room's entrance, to see if I could find supplies to make a sled, hopefully without having to take apart the wheels of the cart. Along the way, I found nails, a single plank of wood and a jagged piece of metal. When I got back to my 'cave', I straightened the metal into a make-shift saw, then cut the wood in half. After the wood was cut, I lined it up under the wheels as straight as possible, then hammered the nails in almost flat, some of them were rusty and a bit crooked. After the cart became a sled, I looked through a camera into my room to see if it was safe to come out and get some sleep. Seeing two guards searching my room, I left swiftly, the sled-cart making close to no noise on the stone floor. It wouldn't take long for them to find the panel, and even less if they knew to look for one. Soon I was outside sliding down the mountain. In a seat I constructed out of various items in the cart. Looking back, I saw my tracks being covered by newly fallen snow, and by the looks of things, if I didn't get off the mountain top I would be stranded in a blizzard. At the bottom, I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran, hoping another patrol didn't pass by. I didn't stop until I got into the safety if this strange forest, its clouds moved by themselves, unless someone put an invisibility spell on someone else and they were pushing them around. Inside the forest, it was almost black, though it was getting dark. I quickly looked for a tree and a place to hide my cart/sled combo that wouldn't be the first place somepony would look for it or me. After walking a while, I found a set of boulders that were close together. I strung my cloaks up to make it look like another boulder in the pile, and by that I set up a small tent. Changing into the pony in the picture I drew, I changes some things, for one, I changed my coat too a nice silvery shade of white, I made a mane of dark grey, and my flank got a weird symbol of a mask. As I went to sleep, strange dreams made me forget about the symbol. In my dream, I was galloping down a long and dark hallway, running from something, but not knowing what it is. As I look back, I see memories, following me, then they combine and become Chrysalis, saying "you can not run from your past, it shall always come back to haunt you". Being adept at waking my self up, I calmly open my eyes to the world, take a few deep breaths, then proceeded to take down my encampment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so I failed at some of Zecora's rhyming, but I don't normally speak in tongues. sorry about the last chapter being a 'wall of text' i saw the comment after uploading.

A couple of days later, after wandering around, I found a strange hut. Wondering who would possibly live in here, with all the crazy trees, the weird wooden wolves, and those strange buzzing fly things, not including the flowers that made strange things happen (I transformed the things that were infected, and was fine). Against my better judgement, I pulled my nearly empty cart, (I lost a couple of blankets and iPods trying to escape from the wolves), and walked up to the front door, in my infected form, the sickness stayed.  
"he-hello? Is anybody home?" I called.  
"if the owner of the hut you seek, then look no further, for I come as we speak." said a zebra in an exotic accent. I am Zecora, if you were wondering, now, come in, but my cauldron's bubbling."  
"I was wondering if you have a remedy for this...this...sickness, if you will. It's affecting how I look dramatically". And it was true, I couldn't stay in this form long, it changed my appearance every so slowly.  
"a remedy I have for you, but a few things you must do. I require a few things, could you get them, while I find strings?"said Zecora.  
"Yea, make a list and I'll find them, just give a description without rhyming, I don't need you to use it as signing...Agh, now I'm doing it!". I complained, kinda playfully.  
Smiling, she wrote them down along with a brief description on what they look like.  
"some of these things you'll find in town, there's somepony there that will take away that frown", she said mystically.  
"so I just find these things, and come back? Just like that." I asked to make sure that I was hearing this correctly. "This'll be a piece of cake." I said after she nodded. I set out to find these things, with a saying creeping from my subconsciousness.


	4. Update

Hey, readers, I'm sorry to say, but all of the work I had for this series is gone. It has disappeared, and until I have time to recreate the chapters, the series is done, simply because I don't yet know if I'm going to continue. at this point in time I'm uploading this from my phone, and although I like to have a set here, I recently got a new phone, and none of my stuff transferred. Let me know what you think I should do, because I "write" because of the threat people out there.


End file.
